a little love
by Ghoster.Z
Summary: "I know you love me, I know you care! Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!" Gilbert, you have ten seconds to run or you die. "I love you too."


_I told her I loved her once._

_She smiled and said nothing in return_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

He saw her from the rooftop, crying into the shoulder of her blonde bestfriend. He leaned against the railing and watched her sob her pretty little eyes out. A quite and flickering emotion went through him, and suddenly his heart constricted. But not for the reason it should be.

"_Did you hear, the president and his girlfriend broke up!"_

They wouldn't stop talking, the couldn't. But it was only natural. Teenagers had a certain potency to gossip. News spread like wildfire and before lunch, everyone had heard of the break up of the century.

His cousin dumped his girlfriend of three years. He should not be this happy.

**Tuesday**

She wasn't in the cafeteria today, she skipped P.E, and was late to trigonometry. But she loved to eat, she was also the star athlete in track and field, and she was the smartest girl in the entire school. She was – is – the quintessential girl. Every girl's hero and every boy's fantasy.

So why on earth was she sitting by the fountain with such a sad look on her face?

He watched her like a child watched an animal at the zoo. But she's not an animal. She's Elizabeta. His Elizabeta, his lizzie. She was his dream, his nightmare. His ultimate goal, and sole weakness. He hated her, but loved her all the same.

_Love._

He loves her and everything that she is, was, never will be, and always will be.

"What do you want, Gilbert."

His name rolls off her tongue like music and snaps him out of his daydream. Of course she would notice him, as quite as he may have been, she was perceptive and always vigilant. She had a third eye that saw everything and anything, but this time, for once, it seemed to have looked over the most important thing.

"You look down right pathetic right now." He's too cocky, too proud to ever try and comfort her. She doesn't ask for it, so he doesn't give it. In which case he does the only thing he knows how to do; he picks on her. Because that is the game they play.

He starts the fight and she finishes it.

And the last thing he remembers for that day is a wild and angry fist coming his way.

**Wednesday**

He sees that she is a little better today, no more tears or angry marks marring her perfect skin. But no one is going to get over a relationship that lasted _three years_.

Just like how he, the boy with the stupid _stupid _crush, never got over his love of _ten years._

And yet his cousin, that blasted Roderich, acts as if he's never even seen the girl.

They pass by each other in the hallway and everyone stops and stares. They're all hungry carnivorous waiting for an accident to happen. Fresh meat just waiting to spill into their drooling mouths and it takes everything in him to not go over there and knock them all out.

She's at her locker, switching books for her next class when _he_ passes by without sparring her a glance. The sea parts and the man continues on his way. No one knows what really happened, or why they act the way they do, and they will probably never know.

But not him. Nope. He's known for being unbelievably nosy and butting into other people's business, especially hers. So he struts up to her like a man on a mission and leans at her side. The smirk he throws her way is infuriating and he knows it. But he loves ruffling up her feathers and continues to be a pain in the ass.

"Looks like her royal highness just lost one of her most precious followers, don't blame him though - you and your _chest muscles,_" His eyes flash down before coming back up, "are pretty scary."

She slams her locker shut and glares at him, "Do you want to die?"

"Oh please, you'll miss me."

She brings her fist up and he flinches. This time, it's her turn to smirk, and she does so with great conviction.

"I'll miss beating you."

**Thursday**

"You're not really sad are you?" He asked her one day.

They sat under the shade of a great oak tree during their free period. She was munching away on some sweet rolls when he joined her. Normally she'd scare him off with her frying pan, because Roderich would be coming soon and _you just can't be seen here with me!_

But today is different, and from today the rest of their free periods would continue to be different. Because there would be no Roderich coming to join her and there would be no reason for her to scare him off. And he would have no reason to leave and finally, _finally_ he'd be able to sit and be with her.

She stopped eating and looked at him. There was something in the way he looked at her that simply took her breath away. She could not describe this emotion, but it's something she's known for a while now. Something she's always known since the day she agreed to go out with his cousin.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, I think I can be just a little sad." She said this such a straight face he burst out laughing.

He wiped away his tears, "This is why I love you Lizzie."

She scowled and turned away from him, "Don't say such things, moron. We're in public."

He grinned, "So?"

"It's indecent!"

The blush on her face intensifies when he cups her chin and turns her face towards him. Something wet and _oh so _soft touches the side of her mouth she realizes, to her embarrassment, it's his tongue and he's licking the away the frosting she failed to notice. He backs up just a sparse, their noses gazing each other, and gives her a smoldering look.

"I like being indecent with you."

**Friday**

It's the end of the week and almost everyone's gone home. She stays a little late to finish up her homework and finally decides to leave. But she can just forget about going home tonight, because he's backed her up against a wall and a serious look on his face.

Her heart is racing, and she hopes to god he can't feel the way she's shaking. But he probably can. His body is pressed so deep into her it's hard to even breathe.

He lowers his head and presses his lips to her cheek and glides his way to the column of her throat. It's nice and soft, just like how he always imagined. He wonders if it tastes as good as it looks, so he takes a bite and relishes in the way she softly moans. His tongue soothes her burning flesh and she continues his way until he stops at her shoulder. He pulls the uniform strap off and bites again.

"He punched me yesterday, you know."

It takes her a minute to realize he spoke. "W-who."

"_Roderich."_

"Why would he do that?" She closes her eyes as he continues his ministration. This feels good, _he feels good. _Just like she always imagined.

"There is a rumor going around school, about the real reason why he broke up with you."

At this her eyes open a little and harden.

"And what would that be?"

He slowly lifted his head and looked at her. He really looked at her. No condescending smile, no stupid glint in his eye, and no laughing. He looked at her the way a man looked at a woman he's loved since the very first day.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

She spluttered, "You're really full of yourself you know that!"

"Answer the question, Elizabeta."

He never called her by her full name before.

"Does it matter?"

His eyes lift for a minute, "Not really."

"Alrighty then." She grabs him and kisses him.

It's both exhilarating and wonderful. It fills her up like water, and she's been thirsting for far too long. And he feels on top of the world, a king who's finally won his crown. Because he knew despite all his pain, and all his suffering, and his wait of ten long years, he finally has her where he wants her. And he'll do it again and again, all for her and only her. She is his and he is hers, and that is how the story ends.

* * *

><p><em>I told her I loved her once.<em>

_She smiled and kissed me in return_

* * *

><p>Lol Idk. My boyfriend introduced me to this series. It's alright, I'm not all that crazy about it. But I do love this pairing though. I love me some prussiahungary. Not that I don't like austria/hungary. I just love this one more.


End file.
